Mermory s of the Past
by Scarlet-Nin
Summary: Boarding School AU. [„Neah! It s good to see you again. Oh? Who s that next to you?" asked the older man. He knelt down to be on the same Level as the little boy. He looked him straight in the eyes. The boy looked back without hesitation. Neah s grip tightened on the little boys hand.][„My name is..., little one." he answered. „Red." growled the boy.] What s with Allen s memory s?
1. Chapter 1

**Memory´s of the Past.**

Boarding school AU.

WARNING: Lot´s of Swearing! Violence! Blood!

Scarlet: „Hey! Thank you for reading this and if you read similar Fanfiction´s, please don´t hate. This Fanfiction was written by my friend and me, when we were bored. I don´t want to copy another Fanfiction. So don´t accuse us of copying, please."

Info: The Noah´s and Exorcists do not know each other.

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I´m not Japanese!

 **Chapter 1**

 _Thoughts = Where am I?  
_

„Speaking"= "Hello!"

Prolog:

All students were asked to come to the gym for a meeting. After the teacher introduced themselves and told the students wich class they had to attend. The students were given the key to their rooms in the residence/dorm.

Allen POV:

 _I wonder who would be with me in my room? I hope i do not end up with Jerkanda and that Baka Usagi. I guess i should get going then...wait a moment didn´t I have a suitcase with me?! Anyway where´s Timcampy? I am the King in getting lost. Without him... Master Cross is going to kill m..._ Suddenly something hit my head from behind. „Idiot apprentice don´t forget Timcampy! Your directions are so bad that you wouldn´t find the residence even through you can see it from here!"screamed Cross rudely across the gym.

„ Ow. Timcampy! There you are i am so hap..." I looked at the letter that Tim brought along. _Are you kidding me?!_ I give of a dark aura and glared at the back of that womanizer good for nothing master of mine. „MASTER! So many debts you aren´t goingt to change are you!" _That damn excuse for a master! I swear some time in the future i am going to kill him! Tim and i better get going otherwise we wont arrive before the others get there._

Road POV:

 _Hmm with who are Tyki and i going to share a room? „_ Hey, Road what bed would you like to have? ..since we are the fist ones here." said Tyki to me. I jumped on the bed to the right from the door. „I am going to take this one! Tyki you will sleep above me right?" I asked. „Of course!" said Tyki. „ Hey hey do you think the exorcists that we have to share a room with are going to be fun?" I asked sweetly. „ I hope so." said Tyki to me with a dangerous grin. Suddenly we hear two voices.

Room:

The room was a normal one designed for five people. When you go through the door into the room you could see two armchairs and a couch for three people surrounding a table in the front of the room. Two closets at the wall opposite to each other with one bunk bed next to the closets away from the door. The bunk beds were across from each other and in the middle of them in the back of the room was a traditional japanese table with six seat cushions. At the end of the room was a single bed with a closet to it´s left.

3rd POV

„Baka Usagi don´t call me by my first name!" Screamed a voice from outside the door. „Buuuut Yu-chan!"whined another voice.

The door was kicked open with a loud **„BANG!"** the others inside the room looked at the two standing at the door in wonder.

There standing were two young men in the door way. One had long blue hair and the other bright red hair that was pinned back with a bandana. The long haired male walked to the Singel bed in the room and sat down. The red haired one was walking torwards the only two bunk beds that were free and chose the lower one.

„Hey my name is Lavi Bookman jr and that´s Yuu Kanda over there but don´t call him by his first name if you want to live, it´s nice to meet you!" said Lavi to the other two people in the room.

„It´s nice to meet you too my name is Tyki and that´s Road there lying on the top bunker." replied Tyki while Road waved her hand in greeting.

„Hey, hey do you know who´s the fifth person that we are gonna share this room with?" asked Road excited.

„How the hell should I know?!" said Kanda rudely. „Yu-chan don´t be so mean!" scolded Lavi teasingly.

„Shut up Baka Usagi! The only reason why you aren´t dead yet for calling me by my first name is that they said if we use weapons in here we are going to get our weapons removed and a punishment!" yelled Kanda while he sent a death glare at Lavi. Lavi nervously held up his hands in submission. „C-calm down Kanda!" Tyki and Road only sweatdropped at their conversaition.

A knock on the door was heard. All four of them looked at the door to see who would come in. „Excuse me is this room number 39?" asked a polite voice behind the door. „No" said Lavi and Kanda at the same time. Lavi with a grin and Kanda with a death glare. They both were staring at the door.

Road opened the door and said „Yes, this is the room number 39, Who are you?" „My name is Allen Walker and it`s nice to meet you." said a white haired boy while he gave a bow. Road hugged Allen. „My name is Road Camelot and this is my uncle Tyki Mikk!" _„He´s cute!"_

„Nice to meet you, Shri-" „Don´t tell me your our last roommate, beanstalk!" said Kanda. „Who are you calling beanstalk, Jerkanda!? My name is ALLEN! Get it into your thick head or are you to stupid to remember such a simple name!?" yelled Allen in anger.

„Hey is that normal for them?" asked Road, Lavi. „Yes pretty much. It´s their way to show each other that they care about the other. They won´t admit it, but they are good friends." answered Lavi. „ **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!** " screamed Kanda and Allen together at Lavi. Lavi could feel their killing intent in the air and turned to look at them and saw two evil death glares aimed torwards him and flames behind them. „N-no-nothing!" yelled Lavi scared. _„S-So scary!"_

„ **THAT´S WHAT WE THOUGHT!** " said the two together.

„What´s my bed?" asked Allen annoyed. Lavi pointed at the right top bunk bed at the wall. They begann unpacking.

„Hey does anyone want to play poker after we unpacked our things? It´s pretty late anyway and we got some time to waste before we must go to the evening meeting." asked Tyki. He looked bored.

It was quiet and every one could hear the creepy laugh from Allen.

„Sure I would love to play!" cheered Allen with an innocent smile. All shuddered. They all had a feeling that they would be poor after the poker game. „Che, like I would play some stupid card game with you, stupid beanstalk."said Kanda. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„Jerkanda you just don´t want to play because you suck at poker and are going to lose! And it´s A-L-L-E-N!"replied Allen teasingly and angry.

The others wondered who was stupid enough to put these two together in a room. „SHUT UP! You will probably cheat anyway!" Growled Kanda. „And how would you know?" mocked Allen.

Someone pounded at the door and interrupted the two. „HEY AT **9:30 P.M** IS THE EVENING MEETING IN THE CAFETERIA; DON´T FORGET IT AND _**NO**_ VIOLENCE!" shouted a voice from outside.

All in the room blinked at the unexpected reminder of the evening meeting. Kanda and Allen stopped their argument and all of them continued to unpack.

„Allen why were you the last one to come to our room? Did something happen before?" asked Road curious. „E-eh...no I just wanted to find Timcanpy before coming here!" said Allen nervously

„Aww just admit that you got lost!" teased Lavi. Kanda chuckled. Tyki and Road stared at Allen stunned.

„S-shut up Lavi!" Allen blushed in embarrasment. „How could you get lost? You can see the residence/dorm from everywhere in the school area!" asked Tyki astonished. „Well I am not good with directions!"defended Allen. „That´s why I have Timcampy with me so he can show me where to go!"

A yellow Golem flew up from Allen´s suitcase to land on his head.

„It´s so cute!"said Road. She tried to reach for him, but he avoided her pouted.

„Okay if we want to play poker we have to hurry up otherwise we won´t make it to the evening meeting." reminded Tyki. „So does anyone else want to play other than the boy?" „No."answered Road, Kanda and Lavi together. „Okay I guess than it´s just the two of us boy. How about we make it interesting and play strip poker? Of course we stop at the underwear." asked Tyki with a confident smile . „Of course just don´t come crying to me if you lose." answered Allen with a certain glint in his eyes and a playful smile. The others were standing around the table were the two begann playing and observed the game.

 **-30 min later** -

„Royal straight flush!" said Allen with a happy grin and a dark aura and horns. Road, Kanda and Lavi were sitting on the coach with wide eyes and Tyki´s jaw dropped, he started crusing. He was only in his underwear now. „You are cheating I am sure of it! There´s no way that you won **every** single round fair!"accused Tyki. „Do you have proof that I am cheating? I don´t think so and I know that you were cheating too, I´m just better at it, I never lose at cards!" said Allen with a confident smirk and an evil laugh.

„Che I knew the beanstalk would cheat." said Kanda with a „I-told-you-so" voice and an amused smirk. Road laughed at Tyki who was as red as a tomato from embarrassment and whispered to Lavi: „Bookman Jr. do you know how he does it? „I can memorize anything but I couldn´t catch him cheating!"whispered Lavi amazed back. Allen muttered something about a stupid master, a lot of debts and gambling. The other three knew that they would **never ever** play with Allen when the price is money or it´s gambling.

Allen sighed and shoved Tyki´s clothes into his arms. „Here you can have your clothes back, we should play again sometimes it was fun, but we must get going or we are going to be late, so change back into your clothes." said Allen with a small smile. Tyki took his cards and give them to Allen. „Here as thanks for my clothes." He went to change. „The clothes wouldn´t fit you anyway, beanstalk you´re too short" mocked Kanda. Lavi chuckled. Allen opened his mouth to throw an insult at Kanda but closed it again when Road told them that Tyki was fully dressed again and that they should get going before they are late.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Violence! Blood! Swearing!

Info: Some Akuma aren´t bad!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I am not Japanese!

 **Chapter 2**

 _Thoughts =_

"Speaking" =

„Hey Beanstalk, stay near us in the hallways before you get lost." ordered Kanda. „Hmpf! I have Timcanpy so **if** I get lost he could help me, and it´s ALLEN Jerkanda! replied Allen. Lavi throws his arm around Allen and Kanda´s shoulders. „Yu-chan is right Shortstack! Now come on I want to see the others." said Lavi with a grin. „ **Don´t call me that, BAKA USAGI!** " said Allen and Kanda and both stepped out of his grip. „ Hey Cheater boy A just walk between me and Road we will watch so you don´t wander to far." offered Tyki. „Yes, come walk between us Allen!" said Road while she reached for Allen´s hand and pulled him between her and Tyki. „Thank you but you don´t have to watch me I am fine." said Allen when they arrived at the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was full of people. It looks like they were the last one to arrive. No wonder, their room was the furthest away from the cafeteria. In the cafeteria there were tables all standing around.

„ **HEY WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AND THEN THE MEETING IS GOING TO THE MEETING ROOM!"** roared an annoyed voice from the door at the cafeteria and then the talking began.

„Is that not General Cross Marian?" asked a voice. A finder.

„ He is really scary!" said a frighted voice. Others agreed.

General Cross was really intimidating normally but if he was angry he could scare probably anyone.

„Yes it´s me now if you could all stop gossiping like old ladies at a tea party then we could get started." said General Cross, annoyed that he has to do this announcement. „Now listen up! I´m going to say this the last time. You will take the last 25 minutes to get to know each other in games like „never have i ever", you have to raise your hand if you did it and the only rule is that you don´t lie. The one who lies is going to get a hit from my hammer and every one must play!" after that was said General Cross took a seat at a table and glared at anyone who would dare to disagree with him. Timcampy was sitting on his shoulder. He would know when somebody lied. Allen shivered. He knew how much the hammer hurt.

They all sat in a cycle on the floor. The Noahs, Crows and Exorcists in one cycle while the Akumas, Finders and Scientists sat in an other one.

„Let´s begin!" said Lenalee cheerfully

„I will go first for those who do not know me, I am Lavi Bookman Jr and I have never ever lost so bad in a Strip Poker game that i was only in my underwear!" said Lavi with a teasing grin.

Kanda smirked amused. Road laughed and Allen smiled innocently.

Tyki only death glared at Lavi and raised his hand. The others were shocked especially the Noahs who knew how good Tyki is at poker.

„Allen! You didn´t!" exclaimed Lenalee shocked voice.

Allen only shrugged in respond.

„Hahahaha the midget beat you Tyki!" laughed the Twins. The other Noahs chuckled.

„Shut up, Jasdevi! How should I have known he was such a pro at poker?!" exclaimed Tyki in embarrassment.

„ **What** did you call me?!" said Allen enraged in a creepy voice.

„N-nothing!" answered the Twins scared. Who would have know that such a short young man could be that scary.

The others sweat dropped at the scene.

„Okay I will go next!" said Lenalee with a smile.

„My name´s Lenalee Lee and I have never ever dyed my hair!"

Nobody raised their hands. The Noah´s raised their eyebrows at Allen in question.

„I **didn´t** _dye_ my hair." said Allen with blank eyes.

The Noah´s were slightly taken aback at the reaction from Allen and decided not to question any further.

„WE ARE GOING NEXT! I am Jasdero and that is Devitto! And together we are JASDEVI! We have never ever gotten a compliment for our intelligenz."

The others only face palmed.

„Okay times up. You can find out who the others are next time. Let´s get going before the damn Inspector comes and makes a fuss because we are late. Not that I care. Why did I have to do it? Showing these filthy brats to the meeting room!" said General Cross.

The others began standing up and went after General Cross.

At the Meeting room

„General Cross why are you so late?! It´s disrespectful!" Screamed the Inspector.

General Cross only walked pass him and sat down near the other Generals.

The Inspector glared at Cross and began to speak.

„Okay I´m special Inspector Levileer and I am not going to be there all the time when you are here. I **will** come to visit and see if you made progress. Also my assistant Link and the crows will be here. Link is going to observe General Cross Marian´s apprentice! You will behave here on the school! If not there will be **punishment**. That´s all for **now.** You are free to leave."

At 10 pm. In the room 39

„Man why did we have to go to such a meeting if all he is going to say is that he wont be here tomorrow and that we have to behave like good little children! I don´t like that Inspector!" Said Tyki with a whine.

„Hey at least, you don´t have to be observed by his assistant!" said Allen

„That´s true I guess."

„Can we please go to bed? I am tired and tomorrow is going to be hard! We can talk about Allen´s stalker another time." said Lavi tired.

„I don´t have a stalker!" yelled Allen.

„Shut up beanstalk and accept it! You have a stalker now or a watch dog, whatever you may call it and now go to fucking bed!" screamed Kanda back.

„Fine." said Allen.

„Good night."

„Night."

„Che, night."

„Lovely Dreams."

„Night."


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Blood! Violence! Swearing!

Scarlet: I have a little Lenalee hate in this Fanfiction, but it´s going to get better! So if you are a Lenalee Fan, don´t worry. I am not going to hate her.

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I am not Japanese!

 _Thoughts=_

„Speaking" =

„ **Neah talking"=**

The next morning

Allen Pov

 _Hmm. It´s morning already? I guess I should head to breakfast. Should i wake the others? Kanda is usually up by this time we have 6:00 a.m. I think I am just going to eat._ "Hey timcampy, please show me the way to the cafeteria." I whispered. We went to the cafeteria. After the 5 minutes, it took to tell the cook what I would like to eat for breakfast, I went to a table. Nobody was in the cafeteria yet.

„ **Are you eating them poor, dear newphew? Is that your Revenge? I know you don´t like to have a stalker, but! Look on the bright side you still have me!" said Neah cheerfully.**

„ _I know, it doesn´t make me fell better! And he isn´t a stalker! That´s your job, you creep!"_ replied Allen inside his Head.

„ **You wound me! I am just looking after you. I ain´t a creep!" whined Neah.**

„ _Would you shut up, please?! My foods coming!"_ growled Allen inside his head, while he began eating his mountain of food on the outside.

„ **Of course, the food is more important than me?!" said Neah, while he prepended to be hurt.**

„ _Would you sto-_ " began Allen.

„Jo Ally! What are you staring at and why are you so pissed off?" asked Lavi.

„I just thought of our conversaition yesterday." answered Allen.

„ **Good answer!" cheered Neah.**

„ _Look! Lavi almost noticed that something is wrong! I don´t want to give them the impression that I am crazy!"_ thought Allen annoyed

„ **Oh? Lovely Newphew you have whitehair, a red scar with a pentagramm and a black arm. It shouldn´t matter to you if someone thinks you´re crazy!" said Neah as annoyed as Allen.**

Neah was silent after his outburst.

„...I don´t think his assistant will observe you, during the night. If that is what you´re worried about. Allen? Are you listening to me?!" asked Lavi, when he didn´t get an answer.

„Ah yes! I am listening. Thank you for your support." said Allen quickly.

„Is something wrong?" asked Lavi with worry in his eye.

„Ah no it´s nothing. Don´t worry Lavi!" replied Allen.

„If you are sure..." answered Lavi skeptical. He went to get some food for himself.

Road Pov

„Ah! Damnit! Close the curtains! It´s too bright."

„Wake up Road! It´s time for school! We are going to be late." said Tyki to Road.

I throw a pillow at his face. „Shut up!" Suddenly I was laughing.

„Why are you laughing?" asked Tyki dumbfounded.

„Look at your face, Baka!" My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

Tyki looked at the mirrow and tick marks appered on his head.

„WHO WAS IT?!" screamed Tyki. His face was smeared with black Marker drawings.

„I didn´t do it if that´s what you are thinking." I said amused. „ … mabye it was Bookman Jr.?"

„ I WILL KILL HIM! but were is he?" demanded Tyki.

„I think he is in his classroom? That´s were we should be too. You can kill him during break or in the fifth lesson." I said as I packed my stuff and draged Tyki to our classroom.

At the sience room 201

„Good morning! I have one rule in this classroom. Don´t go near my darling Lenalee! You octupus!" screamed Komui-sensei. He had a drill in his hand.

„Big brother!" screamed Lenalee embarrassed.

„ **Why would my dear newphew be anywhere near that crybaby bitch? Seriously she cries every time when she is weak! It´s annoying." complained Neah inside Allen´s head.**

„ _NEAH! Shut up I am in class!"_ ordered Allen in his thoughts.

„ **My darling newphew is mean to me!" whinded Neah.** But he was silent after that.

A blond boy cleared his throat. He had a long braid and two dots on his forhead. Komui looked at him and smiled nervously. „Ah yes, This here is Howard Link, Levileer´s assitant. Do you want to introduce yourself?" asked Komui. Link nodded. He stood up and went infront of the class. „My name is Howard Link, i am 17 years old. My job here is to observe Allen Walker, General Cross Marian´s apprentice. The reason is classified. That´s all you need to know." explained Link, he went back to his seat.

After Science

They walked together to the music classroom. The others (Lavi, Lenalee, Mirander, Krory and Kanda) claimed Allen would get lost if he walked alone, even if Kanda said it more to insult Allen.

Inside the music classroom a young woman with long curly blond hair and blue eyes greeted them and told them her name was Lala.

„Good morning everyone." she said with a smile. „I am your Music of you can play an instrument?" asked Lala-sensei.

„ **RAISE YOUR HAND! RAISE IT! Please, please,please,please.." screamed Neah like a fangirl.**

„ _OKAY! I will do it. Calm down, but if you want me to play you have to-"_ suddenly Allen puts his hand up and his eyecolor turned golden.

All of them were staring at Allen in wonder.

„ _NEAH!"screamed Allen._

„I would like to play on the piano if that´s alright for you." said Allen with his typical smile. It looked a bit different.

The students around his seat were backing away from Neah-Allen. They didn´t like his Aura.

Lavi, Kanda, Link and Lenalee were feeling uneasy. They didn´t like the smile.

Neah-Allen went to the piano and seat down.

„ **Show them newphew!" cheered Neah as he let Allen take control again.**

„ _Okay Okay! I will do it. We will have a seriously talk about possesing my body. What did I say you couldn´t do without my premission?!"_ said Allen with a deathly calm voice.

„ **Yes yes! This one was a exception! Really." reasoned Neah.** Allen didn´t believe him.

Piano played

14th Melody [I am to lazy to write down the Lyrics. Sorry -.-]

Allen stood up and went to his seat. He ignored the shocked and awed looks he was getting.

„It was fantastic Allen!" replied Lala-sensei with a big happy smile.

„ **That´s my newphew!"**

The bell was rung and the students had break.

Lenalee and Kanda blocked the door before Allen could get out.

„We want answers beanstalk!" growled Kanda.

Allen gripped his head in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Blood! Violence! Swearing!

Info: There are Two major classes. One Noah class and one Exorcits. Crows are in the Exorcist classes as well. Here the classes:

Exorcist class:

Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Howard Link, Lenalee Lee, Mirander Lotto, Krory, Timothy Hearts, Daisya Berry, Chaoji Han and Scienists.

Noah class:

All Noah´s

The Noah have P.E and a class together with the Exorcits where they can pratice their powers. I.O.F (Improvement Of Forces) Me and my friend thought up that lesson. :)

Disclaimer: I don´t own D. Gray-Man! I am not Japanese!

Chapter 4.

 **Flashback**

 _It was snowing, dark and cold. They were standing in the middle of the street. In the background, was a circus with lot´s of trees. People were walking on the sidewalk. It looked like it was in London. One man was holding the Hand of a little boy. The man had short unruly dark red/brown hair and grey eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties and had pale skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a dark vest, a simple red necktie and an overcoat in pale color. He looked relaxed. The little boy had a little ponyt tail and two bangs that framed his face. He was pale. His hair color was dark brown with a little red and he had blazing grey/silver eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a red scarf, black and white stockings, brown shoes and brown dungarees. The little boy had bruises and dirt in the face. He looked observant and wary. The other man looked like he was in his late twenties and had a very slight beard. He had medium-lenght hair, black. He had golden eyes and a top-hat on. He was wearing a black coat. He had a grin on his face. „Neah~! It´s good to see you again. Oh? Who´s that next to you?" asked the older man. He knelt down to be on the same Level as the little boy. He looked him straight in the eyes. The boy looked back without hesitation. Neah´s grip tightened on the little boys hand. He shoot the other man a warning look. The boy payed no mind to it. His eyes narrowed. „What is´it to ya? Shouldn´t you introduce yourself first or some shit like that? It´s rude, not that I giv´ a fuck." Asked the boy, while he scowled. The man seemed suprised. „My name is Adam, little one." he answered. „Red."growled the boy. Adam looked confused. „Is that really your name?" „Does it matter? Why should i give you my name, when you are bad news?" barked Red. „Oh~? Pray tell why i am bad news." said Adam. „You are strange. Somethings wrong with ya. It´s like you´re going to do something bad. Like you make monster´s that will wear my skin-or your not human at all." explained Red with a death glare. Adam was tacken aback. Then he smiled and petted Red on the head. „Ey! Do that aga´n and ya will lose some fingers!"roared Red as he knocked the hand away. He looked like he was about to murder someone. Adam stood up. He smiled at Neah. Neah pushed Red behind his back. „He is really something else, and cute too~!" said Adam. „Why are you here?" demanded Neah before Red could say something. „Protective too! Why hide him? I like him! He is endearing. He is like family." declared Adam with a grin. Neah sighed. „I will come to the family dinner. That´s why you´re here or not?" accused Neah. Adam nodded. „Please bring him with you more often when you come over! He could probably be my favourite next to you. I find him interesting, for a human." spoke Adam. Neah nodded warliy. „Okay then, till Friday~!" Adam waved goodbye. Neah looked after him till he was sure he was gone. Neah turned around. Red looked up. „Who was that?" „...a friend." answered Neah. He brightened up. „How about we go home and play the piano for a bit?" suggested Neah with a grin. „Really?" asked Red excited. „Yes! Don´t forget practice is important! Ain´t I the best uncle in the world?" said Neah. „You´re my only uncle." said Red drily. Neah pouted. „And I thought we could make a surprise for ***a, before Marian comes to visit." sighed Neah. „A surprise for **na?! I´m in! ...wait...do you mean the idiot-man-whore is comming?" complained Red. „Don´t use such language, he´s going to kill me if he hears his precious son speaking like that!" scolded Neah. „Ya, ya. How long are you gonna stay?" asked Red. „Hmm? A week, maybe? We will see. Now let´s go! We have to practice much if we wanna surprise him!" yelled Neah as he dragged Red after him. Red rolled his eyes. Neah was so much like a child at times._

 **End of Flashback**

„A-Allen? Are you okay?" asked Lenalee worried. She tried to reach for him. Link took out his notepad, Mirander looked like she had a breakdown. Krory looked panicked. Lavi observed him. Kanda narrowed his eyes and ran forward.

Allen didn´t replie, insteand he opend a window and jumped out. _„His Hand was warm..."_

Road Pov.

Suddenly I saw Lero my pink talking umberrela golem outside our classroom window. I took him from Milleni-Millenium Earl. I jumped after him and saw how Allen jumped out of the window.

Allen grabed Lero and flowted to the ground. Lero was screaming about something but I didn´t hear it. I immediatly jumped on Lero to shut him up.

Allen looked like he was in pain.

„Are you stupid? Do you want to die?! You fucking exorcist!" scolded I. I wanted to go on but he looked pale. „Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" I asked worried. It was strange...I only met him yesterday, but I have a feeling we have met before. Like he was someone precious to me.

„I am fine!" said Allen through gritted theeth. „ I am a little bit hungry..."

„Okay then let´s go!" I said and took his hand to help him to the cafeteria. He tried to protest that he didn´t need help, but I only gave him a big grin and hugged his arm.

 **In the caffeteria**

3rd Pov.

„Hey Allen sit down at that table there! I will get what you want. What would you like to eat? You have a huge appetite after all!" said Road, while she helped Allen to sit down. She didn´t like the feeling she got a while ago...like their was another Noah here, but that wouldn´t be possible. It felt like one was a full Noah and the ohter was half. It never gave a half Noah in history.

„Ah Road I would like 10 Mitarashi dango sticks, but I can get them myself." replied Allen. He felt the pain leave him. He was still a bit shaken up, but he felt alright again.

„No way! Just sit there I will get them. If someone is mean to you just punch them or call for me and I will punish them." said Road with a sadistic grin.

„O-okay." answered Allen unsure.

 **5 Min later**

„ Here Allen!" Road pushed his two plates torwards him. She herself had a plate with rice, fish, a little strawberry cake and lots of sweets.

„ Thank you Road." said Allen grateful.

„You are welcome!"responded Road with a big smile.

The two ate in silence. After break they went together to their double lesson.

„Hey Road,... you worked for the Millenium Earl right?" asked Allen curious.

„Yes." answered Road quietly. „It wasn´t really that bad. He was kind for awhile. It was like a real family. But something happened and he went complete crazy on us."

Allen didn´t ask any further. He would respect if she didn´t want to talk about.

„Hey look were here!" yelled Road with excitment.

They were outside on a wide field. Other students were there. Only Crows, Noahs and Exorcists were there.

„Allen!" screamed a voice.

„Walker!"

„Hey Road!"

Road and Allen looked to the right just to see two groups walking torwards them. In one group were Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Link. In the other group all other Noahs.

Link scolded Allen for running away.

„Hey watchdog! Leave him alone." yelled Road. She was angry because Allen didn´t feel well before and Link only scolded him.

The other Noah´s were taken aback by Road´s yell, only Tyki wasn´t as shocked as the other Noah´s. He did know that Road liked Cheating boy A like family, even if she only spend very little time with him. He felt the same somehow.

This feeling like he was famliy.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Blood! Violence! Swearing!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I am not Japenese!

Info: The uniforms are the same as their clothes in -Man Hallow.

 _Thoughts =_

„Speaking" =

„ **Neah Speaking" =**

Chapter 5

Kanda´s Pov.

 **Begining of the music lesson.**

I watched our Music teacher, bored. I held back a yawn, it wouldn´t be good to show her that I thought her lessons are boring. She would probably cry and I am _not_ good with crying girls. I first thought she was a little kid, that had gottten lost. Obviously not. She looked younger than the Beanstalk for crying out loud! „...can any of you play an instrument?" was her question. Nobody in this room could play an instrument. Only Marie could, but he was absent. Suddenly I tensed up. I looked to my right to see that the Beanstalk raised his hand. That surprised me. He didn´t tell us he could play an instrument. „I would like to play on the piano if that´s alright for you." he said with a deeper voice than normal. I studied his face. His smile looked strange. It was not his usual fake smile or his true smile. It looked more _creepy_ and _happy_. The Beanstalk was not happy without a reason, no matter what he said. The last time he was so happy, was when they were on a mission to a small orphanage and he saw one of the kids with an missing limp getting adopted. He smiled the whole fucking train ride. The next thing was the creepy part of the smile. The Beanstalk could be creepy, I mean did you _see_ his room?! It was more fucked up than the Mellenium Earl! And _that´s_ saying something. Anyway his eyes were strange too. He _did not_ have _Golden eyes_ before. They were _Silver_. I paid close attention to him. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. I was defenetly suspicious now. The Beanstalk stood up and went to the piano. He sat down and his eyes turned back to Silver, without any traces of Gold. Had I not paid attention, I would have missed it. Or thought it was a trick of light. He played a melody that I never heard before. After he was finished, he went back to his seat. He kept his head down and avoided Eyecontact. „It was fantastic Allen!" praised the Music teacher. The bell rung and most of the students left. Lenalee and I went to the door immediately, just to be sure the Beanstalk couldn´t escape. „We want answers Beanstalk!" growled I. He wouldn´t tell us anything if we didn´t force him. I saw how he gripped his head in pain. His face twisted into a pained grimace. „A-Allen? Are you okay?" asked Lenalee next to me. I could hear concern in hear voice. She tried to reach for him. The watchdog took out his notepad, the clock woman looked like she had a breakdown. The vampire looked panicked. Baka Usagi observed him. The Beanstalk didn´t talk, he only backed away. Behind him was a window. Instantly I ran forward, but I was to late. He jumped out of the window. I heard shocked gasps behind me.

„Damnit!" I crused. That stupid Beanstalk! We were on the third floor. I turned around and raced to the door. The others followed. I swear if I find that Beanstalk I am going to cut him up with Mugen!

3rd Pov.

 **At the field.**

Before an Agrument could break out, a loud Shot was heard. Everybody fell silent. „Listen up! You Idiots!" demanded a deep voice. They looked to see who said that. It was General Cross. Allen´s face darkend a bit. Nobody noticed exept Cross. „What? Aren´t you glad to see me idiot apprentice."asked General Cross amused. He had an arrogant smile on his face. Allen put on his best fake smile. „Ah, of course Master! I so glad to see your alright." answered Allen innocently. **„That´s a big fat Lie." said Neah.** Nobody believed him. „If that´s so you can do me a favour and pay up more debts for me." said Cross. He gave Allen a really long list. „How about you go die?" asked Allen with a bright smile. **„Dear Nephew, please stop thinking of ways to kill him. Your head is creepy enough. And don´t smile that smile! It´s creepy." yelled Neah.** Cross hit him with his Hammer. **„My darling Nephew! How dare you Marian! I will kill you!" screamed Neah furious.** „Such disrespect!" complained Cross. Allen fell to the ground and winced in pain. _„Neah! Stop yelling! I think I am going to get a headache."_ thought Allen _._ „So now that the filthy Idiot is out of the way I can explain it." said Cross. The others sweatdropped. _„Poor Allen. Such a horrible man."_ thought Lavi. He had pity. „You are going to fight each other or train, whatever. The only reason this lesson excicts is to bring up your Syncrorate or your Noah powers. Change into your uniform. Excorcists Black and Red. Noahs White and Crows Dark Red! Hurry up! I am not responsible for injuries." spoke Cross. „If you are late, Timcampy will sit on you and you get to pay of my debts." threatened Cross. Allen ran for the changing rooms like his life depend on it. He only left a dust trail.. „Wow! I never knew that Allen could ran that fast!" said Lavi amazed. The others were stunned. „Wait! Walker! Come back!" yelled Link. He ran after him. Cross laughed amused. „Hahaha, so he can still run so fast. That´s surprising. Why are still standing here? It´s not an empty promise get moving!" commanded Cross. Timcampy grew in size. He was _very_ big. He looked like he weighs 1 000 pounds! „W-Wait for us Allen!" screamed Lavi. The others ran. Well, Road took Lero, so she was a little faster. Cross reached to his pocket and took out a pack of Zigaretts. „Well, they both seem to be okay. I hope Neah doesn´t kill me for being mean to his „precious newphew". The Brat is going to have a difficult future with the war. These two will be the death of me." said Cross during his smoke. „Not to metention the Fatass."

At the Boy Changing rooms

„Out of the way!" screamed Allen. He pushed his way out.

„Walker? Where are you? WALKER!" yelled Link. How should he observe him if he isn´t with him at all times?

„Chill Two-Spots!" said Lavi. He changed his Shirt. His elbow hit Kanda in the side. „Ow! Tch! Watch it Baka Usagi!" roared Kanda. His ponytail was a mess.

„Hiii! Don´t push me!" screamed Jasdero. „Yes, don´t push my brother!" demanded Devitto. „Shut up you idiots! Man, I need a smoke." sighed Tyki. He was almost finished with changing. He looked to the right. Wisley was sleeping on the bench. Tyki kicked him. „OW!" wailed Wisley. „What was that for?! I am not made for running. I need my sleep!" whined Wisley. „Wake up! Do you want the fat golem to sit on you?!" asked Tyki. Wisley paled and began changing.

It was Chaos.

At the Girls Chaning rooms

„Wow! I really like this dress!" squealed Road as she danced in cycles.

„I like my skirt!" said Lenalee. She kicked in the air a few times.

„I-I like my u-uniform too!" replied Mirander. „I think you both look g-good." she smiled nervous.

„Aw! Thanks Mirander! You look good too." complimented Lenalee. Road nodded. „You are both pretty. How about you become my dolls?" asked Road with a innocent smile. Lenalee and Mirander backed away. „N-no thank you." answered the two together. „Road, leave the two alone. You can play with them later." said Lulubell. „But Lulu!... Fine, I can always dress up Allen! He would look so cute and handsome! I think his blood would be delicious." said Road dreamy. Lulubell sighed. Lenalee and Mirander went outside. „Let´s go." said Lulubell. „Yes! Playing with Exorcists~!" sung Road happy.

 **Back at the field.**

„Okay, the idiot Twins were last so pay up!" demanded Cross. The Twins wanted to protest, but Timcampy sat on them. „OWWWW!" „HAVY HIIII!" screamed they together. Cross smiled sadisticly. „Y-You are going t-to pay for that!" yelled Devitto. „YES! Pay. Hiiiii!" added Jasdero. Devitto pointed a finger at Allen. „It´s all your fault!" blamed Devitto. „Stupid Apprentice!" „Stupid! Hiiii!" screamed Jasdero. „What did _I_ do? Don´t blame me! It´s his fault." defended Allen angry. He looked at Cross. „Now Fight! I don´t want to keep wasting my time!" said Cross. He looked bored. All others nodded.

Tyki sommonded his butterflys and Road her Candels. All Noahs smiled sadisticly.

„Cheater Boy A~!" purred Tyki. „Allen~!" sung Road. Allen shivered. „We want to fight the Idiot Apprentice too!" yelled Devitto. Jasdero nodded. Kanda ran forward with mugen in his hand. Lulubell blocked him. Lavi laughed a little at the butterflys, till one of them bite him. „Ow! NOT cute at all!" whined Lavi. He took his hammer. „ Idiot Apprentice you sure are popular. Even when over half of them are male..." shouted Cross. Allen chocked on his split. „Master!" roared Allen, bright red in the face. **„No way not my Nephew! Don´t worry! I will protect you." promised Neah, he had his Noah grin on his face.** „What? It´s true what he said Beanstalk." smirked Kanda. „Shut it Bakanda!" yelled Allen. They all began fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Violence! Blood! Swearing!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man. I am not Japanese!

„Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

„ **Neah Speaking"**

Chapter 6

„Allen wait!" sung Road. She shot her Candels after Allen. Allen activated his Innocene. His cape kept him save from Tyki´s Butterflies and Road´s Candels. Allen tried to kick Tyki, who blocked his kick. „Hey Road, leave Cheater Boy A to me." Said Tyki with a grin. „What! No. I want to play with Allen!" yelled Road childish. „How about you play with the Bookman Jr.?" Asked Tyki. „Wasn´t it _you_ who said he wanted Revenge for the Marker thing?" asked Road innocently. Tyki jumped back and avoided the Claw of Allen. „Ah! I totally forgot about that!" said Tyki. He looked at Road. „You can have him till I am finished with the Bookman, then I take over." Explained Tyki. „What? But that will be super short!" whined Road. „You can always go after the Excorsist girl with the boots. You wanted her as a doll or not?" asked Tyki while he went after Lavi. „Fine." Said Road with a pout. She turned to Allen. „Let´s play~!" sung Road cheerfully. **„Be carefull Nephew. You can´t hurt her, when she´s not in her dream world." Explained Neah**. _„Yes, Yes."_ Answered Allen. Kanda was fighting Lulubell. Wisley walked up. „Leave him to me." Demanded Wisley. Lulubell nodded. Wisley activated his Eye. „Let´s see what your past was like." Said Wisley. Kanda cried tears of blood. He fainted. Lavi tried to avoid Tyki´s Butterflies, but they were faster. „Now, now, let´s begin our little dance." Said Tyki. Lavi shot him a death glare. „Bring it on." Growled Lavi. „With pleasure." Answered Tyki with a crazy smile. Lenalee went at Lulubell. Lulubell transformed into a monster. Lenalee tried to kick her but was knocked away by her tail. „Is that your all? How pathetic." Sneered Lulubell. Lenalee growled. Krory went to the twins. Timcampy turned small again and went to Cross. „Tch! Now i must fight against two brats." Mocked Krory. „Who are you calling Brats, Vampire?!" demanded Devitto. „Hiiii! We are going to kill you!" yelled Jasdero. Krory laughed. The fight began.

After 25 Minutes.

„Road! The Bookman is boring! I want to change target!" demanded Tyki. Lavi looked pretty beaten up. „Now? Fine. See ya later Allen!" said Road while she kissed Allen´s cheek. Allen looked a bit beaten up. Road skipped to Lavi. „Let´s play a game, Bookman Jr!" cheered Road. She caught Lavi in her dream world. „Now, let´s show me your Power, Boy!" said Tyki. He and Allen began to fight. Allen tried to hit Tyki with his Claw but Tyki blocked it every Single time. „How about we make it a bi more interesting, Boy?" asked Tyki with a grin. He ran forward and stuck his hand through Allen´s Chest. Allen looked terrified. **„Get away from him Nephew!" screamed Neah in panic.** „I can pass trough anything. I can touch what I want to touch. So for Example if I want to touch your Heart, I can simple touch it trough your chest and rip it out." Explained Tyki. He felt Allen heartbeat. Allen calmed himself down and looked Tyki straight in the Eyes. Tyki looked surprised. He sighed. „How boring." Said Tyki. He summoned a tease. „How about I let a Tease eat your heart?" asked Tyki with a crazy grin. The Tease bit a hole in Allen´s Heart. „ARGGG!" screamed Allen in pain. He coughed up Blood. Tyki stood back. Allen fell to the ground. **„Nephew!" yelled Neah in Horror. He was furious. He wanted to take over but something stopped him. Innocence. He could feel how it wanted to involve.  
**

Back to Lenalee and Lulubell, Kanda and Wisley, Krory and Jasdevi and Road and Lavi.

Lenalee looked like she was crushed under rocks. She had bruises all over. Lulubell didn´t look like she was damaged at all. _„Only 15 Minutes! Then the Lesson is over!"_ thought Lenalee determined. She flew up in the sky.

Wisley looked through Kanda´s past and was deeply disgusted with the Black Order.

Jasdero and Devitto aimed at each othes head with their pistols. „Now we are going to show you our Power you stupid Vampire!" yelled they. They shot. They fell to the ground and their Bodys transformed into one. Krory drunk his last bottle of Akuma blood. „Together we are Jasdevi!" screamed the Twins in one Body. Krory ran forward but was caught by Jasdevi´s hair. Jasdevi giggled. „Take that! And That! And That!" yelled Jasdevi while they stabbed Krory with their Hair. „ARGG!" Krory screamed in pain. He grabbed the hair and teared it of him. He punched Jasdevi straight in the face.

Road was in her Dream world.

„Now what are you gonna do? You are a bookman and you still have feelings! How pathetic. If you could only see yourself now. How does it feel to be teared apart by your emotions that you shouldn´t have? Tell me!" demanded Road with a giggle. Lavi gripped his Head in pain. „Stop it! Stop it!" pleaded Lavi. Road laugh echoed through the room.

Back to Tyki and Allen.

Allen went back up. _„Please Innocene. Help me! I want to continue to fight in this war! I want to keep helping people. Lend me your strength. Let´s work together!"_ thought Allen. Allen surrounds a bright green light. Tyki stared in shock. _„89%! 94% 98%! 100%!"_ thought Allen. He grabbed his wrist and it turned into a sword. „Critical Point Breaker! Crown Clown!" whispered Allen. Tyki looked terrified at the sword. _„That looks exactly like the Earls sword!"_ thought Tyki in horror. **„Nephew! Let me take over!" growled Neah**. Allen blinked in confusion. Neah took control. Allen/Neah smiled a creepy smile. He took his sword walked over to Tyki. Tyki stood frozen. Neah grabbed Tyki´s shirt and dragged him down to eye Level. Tyki looked at Golden eyes like his own. „If you hurt **my** **Nephew** again. I won´t hesitate to _**kill**_ you. _**Again**_." Whispered Neah dangerous. „This is your **first** and **last** warning." Said Neah. His voice promised a lot of pain. „Do you understand me?" growled Neah. Tyki was still frozen. Neah shoke Tyki roughly. „I _**asked**_ if you understood me." Hissed Neah. Tyki quickly nodded his head. „Good!" cheered Neah. A candle flew between the two oft hem and Neah stepped back. Road was standing a few feet away with a death glare. Neah smiled at her, winked and let Allen back in control when the bell rung. „So clean up! Lessons over! No more fighting!" roared Cross. Road relaxed. Allen deactivated his Innocene and walked away. He met up with Link who was training with the Crows and other Exorcists.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Violence! Blood! Swearing!

„Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

„ **Neah Speaking"**

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I am not Japanese.

Chapter 7.

„W-What was _that_ , Road?!" asked Tyki. His heartbeat was very fast. „Nothing, Tyki." Answered Road with a bright smile. Tyki wanted to say that her answer was bullshit, but he chose not to say anything, because Road looked sad. „Let´s go clean up, Tyki!" said Road. She grabbed Tyki´s Hand and dragged him along. „Fine, but you owe me a pack of Cigarettes." Declared Tyki. Road nodded cheerfully. They went back inside.

„How was your lesson Link?" asked Allen. His breathing was uneven. „It was Okay, are you alright Walker?" asked Link worried. „Y-Yes, I just need a break." Replied Allen with a nervous smile. **„Break my Ass! You have a hole in your Chest!" roared Neah angry.** _„The Innocence is going to heal me!"_ defended Allen. Link looked unsure. „If you want we can go to the infirmary." Suggested Link. „No! I am fine. Don´t worry." Assured Allen. He walked a bit faster. „Wait! Walker!" yelled Link. _„He really is Cross Marians Apprentice. He could probably disappear of the face of earth if he wanted to."_

After the Math Lesson.

„Now! Don´t struggle Walker!" demanded Link. He tried to get Allen to the Infirmary. „I said I was fine!" yelled Allen. „Right, Don´t think i didn´t see how you coughed up Blood the past lesson!" accused Link. **„At least one of them noticed that something is wrong!" said Neah with relief.** _„Not now Neah!"_ said Allen. They went to the infirmary. Lying on the beds were the twins, Krory, Lenalee, Tyki, Kanda and Lavi. „I was wondering when you were going to show up, Cheater Boy A." said Tyki with a raised Eyebrow. Allen pouted and tried a last get away, but Link grabbed him at the End of his uniform at the neck. „Arg!" said Allen. Link dragged him to one of the beds. „I dragged him the whole way. He protested every minute of it. He really hates the infirmary." Sighed Link. „I told you I was fine!" said Allen. He sat down on the bed. „Yes, you were fine, Coughing up Blood is totally normal." Replied Link sarcastically. Allen coughed up blood. Link looked at him with a gaze that said „See".

„Allen!" scolded Lenalee. „Traitor." Hissed Allen to Link. „You seriously didn´t go to the infirmary, altough you have a little hole in your heart?!" asked Tyki in disbelief. The others eyes widen in Arlam. „Beanstalk, what did we say about hiding wounds!" growled Kanda. „Walker I can´t observe you if you are dead. You should have said something to me!" yelled Link in panic. „The Innocence will heal me! And Bakanda, you can´t talk!" defended Allen. „Head nurse!" screamed Lavi. The Head nurse ran into the room. „What´s wrong?!" demanded she. „Allen has a hole in his heart." Cried Lenalee. „What!" the Head nurse walked over to Allen, shoved Link aside and began to work. She cuffed him to the bed, so that he couldn´t escape and took him into an other room. Link sighed and sat down on a chair. He looked around. „Why are there no windows?" asked Link in confusion. „Well, Allen and Kanda tend to escape from the infirmary." Explained Lenalee with a disappointed look. Kanda looked away. „What?! I just wanted to get out of here before the stupid old man came here." Growled Kanda. „Then why are there no small windows? I mean where nobody can escape through?" asked Tyki bored. „Because Allen is flexible and short." Explained Lavi with a grin. „We tried that already, but he broke out and he is so fast when he runs that only Lenalee can catch him." Tyki searched for some Cigarettes. „I am surprised that Big brother is not here." Said Lenalee. She laid down on her bed again. „Why?" asked Link. „He has work to do or not?" Lenalee giggled. „Brother is special when it comes to me. Normally he would sit here and comfort me. Even when I don´t want him to. He would cry the whole time." Answered Lenalee embarrassed. Link wanted to open his mouth, but the door opened. The Head nurse rolled Allen´s bed into the room. „Now, you can sleep in your room tonight, but if you _dare_ to escape before _**I**_ tell _**you**_ that you _can_ _leave_ , I will show you something _scarier_ than the Earl." Promised the Head nurse with a mean gaze. Allen nodded offended. **„Next she tells you when you have to go to bed." Snickered Neah.** Allen only sighed. The Head nurse left the room. „What did she say Walker?" demanded Link. „She said that I was lucky that my Innocence and something else healed me quickly. I don´t have permanent damage." Informed Allen. He sat up. „If it´s worth anything I won´t do it again." Assured Tyki with a grin. Allen raised an Eyebrow. „Thank you." Said Allen dryly. **„I** _ **hope**_ **he isn´t going to do that again." Said Neah creepy.** „I think I am going to take a nap." announced Allen. The others nodded. Allen laid back down and closed his eyes.

Dream

 _He was in a room. He was holding the hand of Neah again. He was nervous. He looked around and saw a few paintings on the wall. There was a desk in the room with a few bookshelves. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with a couch. A Candle was burning on the table . Neah looked impatient. I tugged on his hand. He looked down at me. He smiled and squeezed my hand for comfort. The door to the room opened and the man from the last Flashback came in with a girl with spiky short hair. She had Golden eyes and wore a bouncy Purple/ Black skirt. She had a white blouse on. Her hair was pink and she had a Purple Head band. Her skin was greyish. The Man said something to her and her eyes turned a bright Violett and her skin was pale. I stared in shock. Neah let go of my hand and the girl dragged me into a garden. She let go of me. The girl smiled at me. „My name is ***d! What´s your name?" came the question from the girl. I looked at her. „Red. You don´t like me." I said with a bored look. „E-Eh? What? You don´t know that! I just met you. How can you say that I don´t like you?" asked the girl in childish confusion. She tried to smile. I sighed. „It´s just a feeling. I think it´s not me in general that you don´t like. Just humanity. It´s obvious that you aren´t a Child. I think you are more like an Illusion. Anyway you are not a human." Replied I. The girl looked surprised. „And what is when I don´t like humanity? What are you gonna do?" demanded the girl. „Nothing." I answered. „W-What?" stuttered the girl. She looked interested. „I can´t blame you if you hate humanity, I mean humans kill, are selfish, cruel and many more. But not all humans are bad. You can hate them I don´t care but don´t make the mistake and think all humans are bad. That´s what I did but I found someone that means the world to me." I don´t know why I told that girl, my feelings on the subject to humanity. Or what my words did to her, but her eyes softened and she gave me a bright grin. „I like you!" declared the girl. And this time She was not lieing. She gave me a hug. I stared in shock. „You know, I think I am going to be your big sister!" informed the girl. She talked about how cute I would look in dresses. About how she was going to make me a family member and how happy we would be. „And if someone is mean to you come to me and I will beat them up!" promised the girl. She said how she would make their nightmares come true. The man and Neah were standing there in front of the house. „Red, Come here for a sek!" asked Neah. „***d! You wanted to buy candy, right? Go and buy some!" called the man. She pouted and complained. „Now? But!" the man gave her a look. „Fine. See ya later Red!" yelled the girl as she waved goodbye with a big smile on her face. I walked over to Neah. „Red, I am going somewhere now, but I will be back later. Don´t cause trouble okay?" asked Neah with a grin. He ruffled my hair. I knocked his hand away. „I get it! Just go before you start crying!" demanded Red. His face was pink in embarrassment. Neah just laughed and walked away. „Let´s go back inside." Suggested the man. I just nodded. I watched him like a hawk. He walked to his desk and sat down. He began to work. I was restless. I stood up from the couch and walked over to him. He turned to me. „What´s wrong? Do you miss Neah?" asked the man with a tired smile. „W-Who would miss him?!" I stuttered in embarrassment. The man just laughed. I growled. „You are sad, aren´t you? Earl." I accused. I said it more like a statement than an actual question. He flinched. „No, i am not." He denied. I let out a sigh. „Why are you sad?!" I demanded. „You wouldn´t understand." Hissed he. He was angry. I stood my ground. „You are scared that Neah hates you." I said without hesitation. He flinched again. „Is it that obvious?" whispered he tired. I nodded. „What can I do? He doesn´t like his other family! And then there´s that with the wa-." He stopped speaking. „Why are you saying „other family"? Why can´t you have a family together? Neah doesn´t hate you. He is just scared that you would separate him from his other family." I explained. I noticed how restless Neah became every time somebody mentioned this subject. He looked torn. I knew that he would do anything for his redhaired womanizer friend, ***a and me. The man looked down at me. „You really think so?" he asked with hope. I suddenly smiled. „Of course! Neah sees you as his family too!" I promised him. The man smiled suddenly. He lifted me up and into his lap. „What are ya doing ya Idiot!" roared I. How embarrassing. The man laughed. The laugh didn´t sound forced. It sounded truly happy. „Call me Adam! Earl´s to polite. You are family too now. Now please tell me your real name!" said Adam with a big grin. I crossed my arms. „I don´t think so! And why am I family too?" I asked with a raised Eyebrow. „Aww! Please! And of course you are family! You could tell when I am sad, nobody could tell I am sad with the exception of ***d and Neah!" explained Adam. „Hm, you could be like a son to me!" declared Adam. „Or a grandchild!" I gaped at him. He was nuts! Crazy! Adam searched for something on his desk. He found a round pair of glasses. He took them and sat them down on my nose. I was wearing glasses now. „How cute!" praised Adam. „I-I don´t need them!" protested I. I didn´t want to look cute! Everybody said that to me. „You don´t need to wear them all the time. Just when you visit us. Or me. I think they suit you! It´s my gift to you." Explained Adam. He hugged me. I kicked him. „Let go!" I complained. The door opened and Neah came back inside. „What´s going on?" asked Neah stunned. „Look Neah isn´t he so cute with the glasses!" yelled Adam. I tried to get out of his lap. Neah looked me over. „Cute!" yelled Neah. He quickly walked over to me and lifted me of Adam´s lap. „***a and I were thinking of buying you a pair of glasses out of curiosity but I think there´s no need for that." brabbled Neah. He sat me down again and took my hand. He gave Adam a bright smile. „We must get going then, but we are going to come again next week!" informed Neah. Adam was glowing from Happiness. „Really? Okay then! I look forward to it! I can watch over Red when you don´t have time." Suggested Adam cheerfully. Neah considered it. „I don´t need a babysitter!" roared Red annoyed. „RED! Wait!" screamed a girly voice. They turned around and saw how ***d was running towards them. She had a Candy bag in one hand. She opened her arms wide and threw herself at Red. Red caught her. „*-***d?!" I asked shocked. She smiled at me and kissed me. „Noooo! Get of my poor Nephew!" screamed Neah in horror. He pried Road of me. Adam looked shocked. I stood frozen. „Why did you taint my Nephew?!" demanded Neah. The girl struck out her tongue. „Like I would leave the first kiss of my little brother to some human!" agrued she. „That´s Incest!" yelled Neah back. „No it´s not! We are not blood related!" screeched she. „That´s not the point! A-Red should have his first kiss with his bride on their weeding!" exclaimed Neah. „Then I am going to marry him! I have no problem with it!" answered the Girl. She hid behind the Adam. „Why you little! Over my dead body are you gonna marry him!" hissed Neah. They were agruing like little children. „What the hell?!" i asked. They stopped fighting. Neah practically flew over to me. „Red? Are you there? Red?! Hang in there!" pleaded Neah. He shook me. „Yes! I am fine!" I growled. The girl cam over to me again. Neah hugged me protective in his arms. He growled. The girl walked over and gave me her Candy bag. „Here! I have more in my room. Don´t forget if someone is mean to you come to me and I will beat them up!" she reminded me of what she promised. I nodded and accepted the bag. She kissed me on the cheek and skipped away with a smile. Neah hissed like a cat. Adam only laughed. „I will see you two next week!" Adam said goodbye and we left._

End of the Dream.

Allen sat up in his bed. His breathing was heavy. He was sweating. He looked around the room. He saw how it was late. Lenalee was talking to Komui and Link. The Twins were arguing with Timothy. Kanda was trying to kill Lavi. Tyki and Road were talking to each other. Krory was still sleeping. Allen tried to get his heartbeat under control. _„What that girl said in my dream, was almost exactly the same that Road said to me. And she looked the same, well her hair color was different but…."_ Thought Allen. Road saw that Allen was awake. She went over to him. „Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Road. „….if someone is mean to you come to me and I will beat them up…" whispered Allen with hesitation. Road´s eyes widen. „H-How?!" She stuttered. Allen looked down. Road teared up. She hugged Allen tightly. „R-Red?" whispered Road quietly. Allen nodded. He rubbed her back. „I-I missed you!" answered Road. Allen nodded. „I-I have these dreams and flashbacks, I wasn´t sure if they were real memories." Explained Allen. Road dried her tears and looked at him. „It´s our secret for now, okay?" asked Road with a small smile. „Yes." Answered Allen with a grin. „Do you know about Neah?" asked Allen unsure. He lowered his voice so that nobody heard what they were talking about. Road nodded. „W-Who´s Adam?" asked Allen. „I-I can´t tell you right now." Said Road sternly. Allen just nodded. „But someday." Declared Road with a grin. „Ah! Before I forget, the Head nurse said that you could leave now." Informed Road. She helped Allen out of bed. „Let´s get Tyki and go to our room." Suggested Allen. Road skipped over to Tyki and they walked back to their room. „Are you alright now, Boy?" asked Tyki worried. Allen smiled at him. „Yes. But I think Link is going to murder me in the morning." His smile turned more nervous. He gulped. „I don´t think so!" protested Road with a sadistic grin. Allen and Tyki shivered. They opened the door to their room and went to bed.

The next morning.

„Please come to the meeting room! This is an Emergency!" came a voice trough a loudspeaker. All Noah´s, Excorcits and Crows made their way to the meeting room. Inspector Levileer was standing at the end of the large table. „We made an Discovery-!" announced the Inspector. „And what would that be?" cut General Cross him of. The Inspector shot him a death glare. „The Discovery _**is**_ this Photo of the Family of the Earl from 8 years ago." Roared the Inspector. He showed a picture of the Noah family. In the picture was the Noah family to see. All looked like humans. One human looked like a clone of Road. She was standing behind a little boy. She had her head on his. And a grin that was very big. She screamed happieness. In the middle stood a Man with a top head. He looked like he was in the beginnig of his 30ths. He was smiling. He was holding the hand of the boy. Next to the boy was standing a man that looked like Tyki just with shorter hair and without the beautymark. He had a gentle smile on his face. He too was holding the boys hand. The boy had a spiky short ponytail. He wore round glasses. He had a bright smile on his face. Around the four were 11 other people. **„Were do you have that picture?"** demanded Road. She looked dangerous. „That doesn´t matter." Said the Inspector. „What matters is who is the boy and that man!" yelled Levileer. „That man next to the boy was his uncle! That picture was made **8 years ago** , but that man killed almost our whole family _**35 years ago**_! How should that be possible?!" roared Road. The Noah´s stepped back. They _never_ saw how angry Road could get. „That doesn´t matter! Tell us who that man is!" screamed the Inspector back. Road clenched her fists. She looked like she was going to murder him. „I am not going to tell you **anything** about _**my**_ family!"screamed Road. The Inspector sneered at her. „You want to lose this war?" „Of course not!" yelled Road back **. „Nephew, I am going to explain now. I will drag you into your mindscape." Whispered Neah.** _„Okay."_ Thought Allen. They were all sitting down and looking at the screaming match between Road and Levileer. So nobody noticed that Allen´s eyes glazed over.

In the mindscape.

Allen opened his eyes. He saw white trees without leaves. There was a lake that was half frozen. A creepy moon with a grin in white. Allen sat on a chair that looked like a throne. He looked up and saw Neah standing a few feet away from him. Neah smiled a wide smile and waved a Hand in greeting. **„Hey, good to see you, dear Nephew."** Began Neah. An other throne was suddenly standing behind Neah and he sat down. Allen smiled back. „Please explain." Asked Allen. He needed answers now. Before he goes crazy. Neah nodded. **„35 years ago, I killed the whole Noah family with the exception of the Earl and Road. You were there too. Just older. You demanded that you could protect my memories. You were like a brother to me, Mana and Marian. Or a best friend. I don´t know how you turned into a child. But I suddenly woke up in another body with just a few memories. I searched for Mana, my brother and found you. I didn´t know you were my dear friend back then. I just learned how to love you like you were my real Nephew. Mana and I were so happy with you. Marian was filled with relief as well. Then I met the up with Adam again and got a big part of my Memory´s back. He and I decided on a truce, because I didn´t want to risk you and Mana. Adam killed our mother 35 years ago. I was ready for a new start. Even when I was still angry they were my family…I met up with them 8 years ago every week. You were there too. We were really happy for three years, but Adam went crazy with his memories. He went to kill Mana. I tried to stop him, but was to late. I was in such rage that I again killed our whole family like 35 years ago. I left you alone. For a reason Adam didn´t kill you even when he found out that you had Innocence. I only awaked when you got to the school 1 year ago. You should get your Memory´s back in time."** Explained Neah. He looked pained. Tears welled up in his eyes. „N-Neah." Stuttered Allen. It was a lot to take in. „So I am not …..just a vessel?" Allen asked unsure. Neah looked shocked **. „God, NO! You are my dear friend, my Nephew and my brother! Why would you think that?"** demanded Neah angry and worried. „Well, I-i just thought….that you would only use me for that and that I would disappear with the Noah Memory´s." explained Allen ashamed. Neah pulled Allen into a hug. **„I would** _ **never**_ **make you dissapear. You still remember what Mana and I taught you?"** asked Neah softly. Allen nodded. „Always keep walking, until the day you day…." Whispered Allen. He returned the hug. _**„Exactly."**_ Answered Neah. He hugged Allen more tightly. **„It** _ **did**_ **have a reason why we told you that, you know? It´s our Promise. Our motto."** Declaired Neah with confidence. Allen nodded. Neah pulled back. **„Now it´s better if you get back to the present before somebody notices. And you can always see me in your reflection or you can come here and we can talk. So don´t miss me to much!"** said Neah cheeky. Allen sighed. „Yes how could i forget. You stalker." Muttered Allen. Neah gripped his chest. **„You wound me!"** whined Neah. They both began to laugh. „See ya later Uncle Neah!" said Allen while he waved goodbye. Neah waved quickly back. **„Eat much! You bottomless pit! And stay healthy!"** yelled Neah after him.

Back to the meeting.

„When you don´t answer we have to met the Earl personally." Announced Levileer. „Do you have a death wish?!" demanded Road. Allen blinked a few times. **„Missed me?" asked Neah excited.** Allen rolled his eyes fondly. _„Neah."_ Sighed Allen. „You are stupid, don´t send us to our death just because you want to know something." Yawned Cross. Levileer was getting redder in the face from anger. Link was worried. „Sir, please calm down." Pleaded Link. Levileer turned to him. „How dare you order me around!" He raised his hand and slapped Link. Link fell to the ground. „You were with Walker in the infirmary, why were you there? It is _**not**_ your Job to care about him! And Walker was _**alone**_ in his room, where were you then?!" demanded Levileer. Link looked down in shame. **BAM!** Allen slammed his hand on the table. „How _**dare**_ you **hit** him?! You _Asshole_! I will break your fingers if you even think about doing that again. It was not Links fault, it was mine. So if you want to hit somebody please hit yourself, because you are the only useless person here. You don´t fight. You only torture everybody here!" hissed Allen. He shot the Inspector a death glare. Links head shot up. „Walker." Whispered Link in shock. „A-Allen." Gasped Lenalee. Cross laughed. „That´s my Idiot!" snickered Cross. Kanda smirked. Lavi gave a big grin. The Noahs laughed. Komui tried to hide his snickered. Levileer stormed over to Allen. „How dare you? You are **my** Weapon!" roared Levileer. „ _My_ weapon? Sick Bastard! How crazy are you? I will _**kill**_ you if you touch my friends or family." Growled Allen. Levileer looked amused. „What are you saying? Is that a Threat?" demanded Levileer. Allen smiled creepy. It looked oddly happy. „It´s a _**promise**_." declaired Allen. Allen stood up and walked away. „Come back here Walker!" screamed Levileer. Allen only walked away. **„Hahaha! I love your rude and scary side! You make it still sound so polite. He was lucky that you weren´t furious just angry. Back then you were pretty Scary when furious. It was funny to see your rude side. We were so shocked the first time, 35 years ago! Mana looked like he would have a Heart attack." Laughed Neah.** Soon the others stood up and left the Inspector alone.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: Violence! Blood! Swearing!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man. I am not Japanese.

Chapter 8

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah speaking"**

It was late at night and Allen couldn´t sleep. He kept turning in his bed. He could hear the breathing of Road, Tyki, Lavi and Kanda. „ _Neah are you there?_ " Asked Allen with hesitation. **„Yes, Nephew." Said Neah softly.** Allen was a bit comforted. He knew that he was not alone. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn´t. He just _couldn´t_. **„Is there something wrong?" inquires Neah with a warm voice.** Allen was sure that if Neah had a body of his own, he would rub his back and whisper comforting words to him to lull him to sleep. Or sing him a lullaby. _„No nothing."_ Answered Allen. He wouldn´t worry Neah with his problems. He could take care of it on his own **. „Dear Nephew, You** _ **do**_ **know that I** _ **will**_ **notice if something is wrong, right?" stated Neah dryly.** Allen was silent **. Neah rolled his eyes. Neah sighed fondly.** _ **„Little Idiot. Still so stubborn."**_ **thought Neah with a smile. „Why don´t you tell your favourite Uncle and Friend whats bothering you?" asked Neah cheery.** _„You are my only Uncle and about the friend part….we will see."_ RemindedAllen _._ He thought about it. _„Hm, I suppose I can tell him….right? I mean we_ _ **are**_ _stuck with each other. The worst thing that could happen is that he would ignore me, but that wouldn´t be_ _ **too**_ _bad."_ **„Allen! I can hear you!" whined Neah. His Nephew was so mean to him! And he loved him so much. He knew he** _ **shouldn´t**_ **leave Allen with Cross. It was a mistake that he had to pay now** _. „What?! What did we discuss, you can´t read my thoughts when they are not hurting me!"_ scolded Allen. He told Neah that every week. At _least_ 7 times. **„But, But! I only worry about you!" remarked Neah with concern.** Allen winced in guilt. **„Now tell me what´s wrong!" demanded Neah sternly**. Allen give in. _„It´s just….what are we gonna do when we must fight? What is when you take over then? Don´t kill my friends please!...wait don´t kill anyone that isn´t an enemy. What is when the Earl recognizes us?! Or the others find out about you!"_ rambeled Allen fast. Panic was clear in his voice. **„Okayyyy~ I think I heard what you are worried about, but please next time a bit slower." Said Neah with a frown. „Now, I will not kill your friends or other people. I am not that bloodthirsty." Assured Neah with a smile. „Okay, maybe that´s not convincing comming from me…I mean I killed our family twice but details are not important!" insisted Neah with a wave of his Hand.** Allen sweat dropped. **„Anyway! When the Earl recognizes us, we ran." Announced Neah with a confident smile.** _„W-What?!"_ stammered Allen in surprise. Neah wasn´t a coward! He would never run from a fight. Especially if it´s the Earl. **„Yes, what did you think we are gonna do when he remembers us?** _ **Fight?**_ **We could try but we need more training and he would probably try to kill us with a hug or something." Commented Neah carefree. He shuddered. „I will** _ **not**_ **die of a hug from that fatass. Not when I survived this far!" declared Neah with fire.** Allen tried to picture himself getting hugged to death…from the Earl…..in front of everybody _. „That would be so embarrassing!"_ agreed Allen with pink cheeks. Neah snickered. **„I can see it on our tomb stones! Here lies Neah Walker, the powerful and awesome 14th Noah, Noah of Destruction, killed his family twice! death cause….a hug from a psychotic fatass. And next to him Allen Walker. Critical Point Breaker. Destroyer of Time. Apprentice of General Cross Marian. Died from a hug oft he same fatass. He suffocated. All their friends and family grieve about them! It was a tragedy!"** laughed Neah. It was a bright happy love. Neah took Allen into his mindscape so that Allen wouldn´t wake the others. It wouldn´t be good if they find him laughing in the middle of the Night. It might give the impression that he was crazy. Allen joined in. They two laughed for several minutes. „Thanks I needed that." Said Allen **. Neah smiled softly. „No problem."** **Assured Neah. He walked towards Allen and gave him a hug.** Allen hugged back. Neah was warm. **„Now to your last question. When the others find out, we will discuss it together okay? I would never do something that you wouldn´t want…..with your body." Added Neah at the end.** Allen lightly punched him in the shoulder, but he had a smile on his face. „I think I can live with that." Whispered Allen. **Neah grinned. He pulled back. „You know, you can come here when you can´t sleep! We could talk or play cards-or i could sing you a lullaby to sing you to sleep!" mentioned Neah happy. He had his hands in his pocket.** „I think I will take you up on this offer if I can´t sleep the next time." Considered Allen. **Neah beamed.** „I was thinking of going to the roof to think a bit on what to do next." Admited Allen. He smiled and quickly hugged Neah. „Thanks." **Neah looked surprised. But he quickly waved goodbye. His smile looked like it would split his face.**

Allen opened his eyes. He got quietly out of bed and made his way towards the roof. He saw Neah a few times in his reflection while he passed windows in the hallways. He stood protectivley behind him with a claiming and comforting smile. Neah always tried to cheer him up or put more confidence in him. **„You know you could always ask Road to get ride of your nightmares." Advised Neah. He was thinking about telling Allen about the Ark, but was against it in the end. He would wait till Allen remembered on his own. He always loved going there when he was stressed.** Allen shoke his heads a few times. „ I can deal with it on my own. I don´t need help with such a problem." Said Allen softly. „With what Problem, Walker? And why are you talking to yourself?" asked Link with worry. He tried to hide it, but the boy had defended him just because it was the right thing to do. Consequence be dammed. Allen had grown on him in just a few days. Allen jumped in the air. „L-Link?! What are you doing here? It´s late! You should rest. You are still hurt!" claimed Allen with shock in his voice. Then he hissed. …you sensed him coming didn´t you?! Traitor!" Neah grinned in the reflection oft he window. Link looked a bit confused. „Walker, I was slapped. Not critical injuried. And you can´t talk Mister. Hole in the Heart. You didn´t even consider to go to the infirmary. Don´t try to deny it ether." Responded Link with a flat voice. Allen closed his mouth and pouted. „Now why aren´t you in bed? And why are you shooting death glares at your own reflection? …Or the window?" inquired Link with a raised eyebrow. Allen looked down in embarrassment. „I can´t sleep…I usually sneak up to the roof." Confessed Allen quietly. Link nodded in understanding. He suddenlley looked uncomfortable. „I…wanted to thank you for earlier." Said Link with a light blush. He bowed. „Thank you for standing up for me." Allen looked stunned. He hastly shoke his head. „You don´t need to thank me for that-and stop bowing!" demanded Allen quickly. Link stood up. He looked like he wanted to protest. „We are friends!" said Allen, like it would explain _everything_ **. Neah observed it in the background. He would keep an eye on Allen´s friends. He said he wouldn´t hurt them….About threatening. Allen didn´t say he** _ **couldn**_ **´t do that. He smiled darkly.** Link looked shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Allen would have laughed if he wasn´t so sure that Link would feel insulted. _„Friends"_ thought Link. He smiled softly. Yes, friends would be nice. „If we are friends are you going to tell me about the window thing?" asked Link with a smile. „Nope~!" sung Allen happyly. **„What´s this an interrogation?" asked Neah dryly.** Allen ignored him. Link sighed. „I knew you would refuse." Answered Link. „Could I do anything to help you? I can´t let you go up to the roof now. You would get sick." Explained Link. **„I didn´t know he was a mother hen." Joked Neah**. Allen rolled his eyes mentaly. Allen wanted to protest but Link shot him a look and he kept his mouth shut. „You could sleep with me?" suggested Allen unsure. Link blushed bright red. **Neah choked.** Allen blinked a few times. Then he realised what he said. He made an X with his arms. „I-I didn´t mean it like that! I mean I trust you, I think it would help me if I had a body beside me. You don´t have to if you don´t want to! I won´t force you! I-It was just an Idea! I did it with my foster father Mana all the time when I couldn´t sleep." yelled Allen. He was so red like a tomato. Link calmed down. „If it helps you, then I don´t have a problem with it." Link had a feeling that someone wished for his death and was shooting him death glares. He was uneasy. Neah glared at Link. **„Kill! I will kill him! Why Nephew?! Why? I could do it too!" complained Neah. He had tears in his eyes. He wished he had told Allen about the Ark. It would have been better than this!** Link and Allen walked back to Allen´s room and got to bed. „Good night Walker." Whispered Link. „Night Link." Answered Allen. He was tired suddenly. His eyes dropped close. **„Kill, Kill, Why?!" ranted Neah.** _„Cut it out Neah!"_ said Allen grumpy. **„Can I sing you a Lullably?" asked Neah excited.** Allen only nodded lightly. **Neah began singing.** Allen slowly drifted of to sleep. Neah´s singing with the warmth of Links body made him relax. He had no idea why he trusted Link so much. Maybe he was just tired and would tense up in the morning. It didn´t matter right now.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Violence! Blood! Swearing!

Disclaimer: I don´t own -Man! I am not Japanese!

„Speaking"

„ _Thoughts"_

„ **Neah Speaking"**

Chapter 9

„What the fuck?" said Kanda while he blinked. He was out of bed because he always trains early. Then he saw the watchdog from Central, sleeping in the Beanstalk´s bed and the Bean was _with him_. _Hugging_. He thought he was dreaming. „To early for this shit." Growled Kanda. He kicked Lavi a few times. „Hey, wake up Baka Usagi!" demanded Kanda with a frown. Lavi whined a bit in his sleep. „Oh for the Love of-!" complained Kanda. He was pissed off. He took Lavi´s blanket and pulled it of the bed. „Cold." Commented Lavi. He opened his eye. He looked confused. Lavi guessed that he threw the blanket of himself in his sleep. But he did _not_ expect to have Kanda standing before him, looking down at him with a death glare. Lavi raised a hand in greeting. He smiled nervously. „J-Jo!" stuttered Lavi. Kanda rolled his eyes and dragged him out of bed. „Ow! I didn´t do anything Yu-chan." Promised Lavi quickly. „Shut up!" barked Kanda with a serious look. Lavi shut his mouth. _„Please don´t kill me!"_ thought Lavi. Kanda pointed at Allen´s bed. „ _There_. Say you see the same as me." Insisted Kanda. Lavi looked at Allen´s bed. _„Wait is that? Two-dots...with…..Allen…bed…"_ Lavi´s brain was overloaded. Lavi´s eye was wide open as he stared at the two. He was stunned. „Che, I knew I wasn´t going crazy." Stated Kanda with a smirk. „ALLEN?!" screamed Lavi in horror. Kanda punched him. „Not so loud, Baka Usagi! I don´t want to deal with this shit so early in the morning." Declared Kanda. Road and Tyki opened their eyes. They were now wide awake. Thanks to the screaming. Road jumped from her bed. „What´s going on?!" asked she. „Where is the fire?" demanded Tyki while he sat up. He yawned. „mmh…." Moaned Allen. Lavi and Kanda froze. They looked to see if Allen would wake up, but he just rolled over. They sighed in relief. A grumpy Beanstalk is _not_ fun. But a furious Beanstalk, was something **nobody** wanted to see. Not even _**General Cross**_. Angry yes, pissed off yes, furious _no_. „Is that Allen and-Link?!" inquired Road in desbelief. Tyki gaped at the scene. Lavi nodded. „Why is he in bed with _**my**_ Allen/ Cheater Boy A?" demanded Road and Tyki at the same time. „That would we like to know as well, so start explaining watchdog!" growled Kanda with a hand on Mugen. Link opened his eyes. „Walker, couldn´t sleep and wanted to go up to the roof, but it is freezing at night, so there was no way that I would let him go up there. He asked me if I could keep him company and I said yes, is there a problem?" declared Link with a raised eyebrow. „When he couldn´t sleep, he should have come to me!" pouted Road. Tyki lighted a Cigarette. „Maybe he didn´t want to?" replied Tyki while he smoked. Lavi nodded. „He isn´t the type to say it if somethings wrong." Kanda only shoke his head. „Stupid Beanstalk." Muttered Kanda. „Who are you calling stupid? You stupid gir-Jerk!" responded Allen with an pissed off voice. The others looked at him in surprise. Allen sat up and stretched. Link swore he saw Allen´s face darken when he looked at him for a second. Then it was gone and replaced with a smile. „Good Morning." Announced Allen with a smile. „Morning Cheater Boy A." answered Tyki with a grin. „Had a good sleep Allen?" asked Road with a thin smile. Allen looked at her. He gave her a grin, his eyes twinkled for a moment and nodded. Road´s gaze narrowed. Allen looked at Link. „Thank you for keeping me company last night." Thanked Allen sweetly. Link had a strange feeling. He nodded. Kanda had his hand still on his sword. _„Something isn´t right."_ Thought Kanda with suspicion. He frowned. Allen noticed. He smiled a mischievous smile at Kanda. „What´s with that face, Assho-Bakanda?" mocked Allen. Tyki, Road, Link and Kanda noticed the slip up. „Nothing, Beanstalk." Growled Kanda with a death glare. „Let´s go to the Caffeeteria, I am hungry!" cheered Allen. He stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready. When the door behind him closed the others looked at each other. „There is something strange about Walker." Accused Link with a flat voice. „Yes, somethings wrong with the Boy." Added Tyki."Don´t worry about it! Maybe Allen just isn´t fully awake?" suggested Road with a smile. „Hm, I didn´t notice something was wrong. I thought Allen was just grumpy." Admitted Lavi. Kanda only growled and left the room. „Wow, what´s up with him?" asked Tyki amused. „Nothing! That´s just Yu-chan for you!" responded Lavi with a grin. „I heard that Baka Usagi!" roared a voice from outside. Lavi hid behind Link who got out of bed. The doors opened and Allen came out. „Shall we?" asked Allen with a smile. The others nodded. They went to the Caffeterria.

In the bathroom.

Allen starred at the mirror. He studied his face. White skin, Silver eyes, Red scar. Like always. Allen grined at his reflection. „Hm~ I am not so bad at pretending to be Allen like I first thought. But they did notice something, ah it doesn´t matter~!" said Allen amused. His eyes flashed Golden in the Mirror. „I wonder how they would react to me if I were myself!" Allen snickered. „That´s something I would like to see!" Allen ran a hand trough his hair. „Well, I think I can play along for a bit, till Allen wakes up~!" commented Neah with a cheer in his voice. It is so fun to see the reactions of the others!

Present

They were walking down the hallways. It looked like Allen was skipping. The others were a bit freaked out. Link explained that he had to write reports, so he couldn´t accompany them. „So Allen, what´s got you so happy?" asked Lavi interested. He wanted to know why Allen was so happy all of a sudden, it just wasn´t like him to have such mood swings. Allen turned his head to the side. „Eh? Is it a bad thing that I am happy?" stated Allen confused. Lavi quickly shoke his head. „I d-didn´t mean it like that!" protested Lavi. Road rammed her elbow into Lavi´s stomach. Lavi winced and held his stomach in pain. „What he means is that he wants to know the reason why you are so happy." Explained Road with a smile. She looked a bit angry. Tyki looked interested in that too. „Oh, I am just happy that I am going to eat something!" assured Allen with a happy smile. Tyki, Road and Lavi didn´t look like they believed him. They arrived at the Caffeterria. Allen walked over to Jerry right away. In the Caffeterria weren´t many people. No wonder it was 6:30 a.m. There was Lenalee, a few Finders and surprisingly there was General Cross. Lavi excused himself. He said that he had to go to the library to help Bookman. Road and Tyki went after Allen. „-and 10 Pancakes!" finished Allen with a smile. Jerry nodded. „Hey, Idiot! Get over here!" ordered Cross. Allen looked at him and walked over. Road and Tyki were telling Jerry what they wanted. Cross took Allen chin in his hand. „What´s wrong with you?" demanded Cross. „Nothing!" answered Allen with an angry smile. Cross raised an eyebrow. Allen sighed. „What do you want Marian?" asked Allen with a frown. Cross stepped back. „Thought it was you." Answered Cross with a smirk. Allen waved a hand. „Yes, yes, you are _so_ awesome. Now, what do you want?" said Allen flatly. _„I swear I would totally kill you if you weren´t my friend."_ Thought Neah annoyed. Cross still had that arrogant smirk on his face. All Neah wanted was to rip that smirk of his face. „Why my friend, aren´t you glad to see me?" responded Cross. He sat down on the bench. Neah sat down across from him. Neah only shot him a look. Cross sighed. „Don´t give me that look." Complained Cross. Neah smiled in triumph. Somebody came and brought Neah´s food. „Thanks!" chirped Allen with a polite smile. The personal only nodded shyly. Neah turned to Cross again. He smiled. „You know that you are creepy when you imitate him?" remarked Cross with a freaked out expression on his face. Neah laughed. „Last time you made that face was when Allen kicked you and called you a man-whore!" whispered Neah. He couldn´t stop laughing. Cross frowned and his eye began to twitch. He kicked Neah under the table. „Ow!" winced Neah. „Just eat your food, you creepy Bastard." Growled Cross. „Okay! Man, you and your hurt pride. Take it like a man Marian." Complained Neah with a pout. Cross ignored him. Neah began eating his food. Cross saw that Lenalee was walking towards them. „Hey, look who´s comming." Whispered Cross. Neah looked up. His face soured for a moment. „Great, the useless crybaby bitch." Noted Neah with a sarcasm. Cross smirked. „You don´t like her much do you?" stated Cross like it was a fact. Neah rolled his eyes. „No shit." Deadpanned Neah. He quickly smiled when he saw she was getting nearer. „Hello Allen!" greeted Lenalee cheerfully. „Hello Lenalee." Responded Neah. Cross snickered. „Can I sit down next to you?" asked Lenalee hopeful. _„Please no, what did I do to deserve this?! I just killed my family twice! Allen please wake up soon!"_ thought Neah. He wanted to shot himself. Cross stood up and walked away laughing. Said he had to repair Timcampy. „Of course! You don´t have to ask cryb-Lenalee!" insisted Neah with a bright smile. _„Marian, You traitor!"_ yelled Neah. Lenalee sat down next to him. She smiled at him. Neah tried to eat his food quickly. „How are you today?" asked Lenalee. She already ate her pancakes and now had just green tea left. Neah swallowed. „Good, what about you?" replied Neah polite. „I am great thanks." Answered Lenalee with a grin. „Do you think we are going to get a mission today? I heard that brother said something about a big mission." Confessed Lenalee. She was nervous. She held her cup tighter than before and she looked down. _„Great, now she´s going to cry again."_ Deadpanned Neah with annoyance. He was Beginnig to regret taking control. „I think you worry to much. I mean we are strong- _„In contrast to you_."-aren´t we?" comforted Neah with a smile. Lenalee looked up. Her eyes were wet and shiny. „You think so?" asked Lenalee hopeful. Neah shoke his head. „No, I _know_ so!" claimed Neah with confidence. Lenalee smiled. She was feeling better now. Lenalee wanted to open here mouth but someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lenalee looked to her right. She saw Road standing there. „You are in my seat." Said Road with a smile. Lenalee looked surprised. „What?" she asked. „I said you are in my seat. I want to sit next to Allen and be alone for a few minutes." Repeated Road with a darker smile. Lenalee looked a bit angry. „Excuse me?" demanded Lenalee. Like she would follow orders from a Noah! She didn´t ask. That´s not nice! Neah laid a hand on her shoulder. „Would you leave us alone please?" asked Neah with puppy dog eyes. He gagged internally. Lenalee looked unsure. „If you are sure…." Said Lenalee. Neah nodded. Road grinned at her and struck her tongue out. Lenalee huffed and left. Road sat down. Neah sighed in relief. „Thank you so much. I thought she would never leave! And she wouldn´t shut up! I don´t like her." Admitted Neah with a gentle smile. Road looked at him. „No Problem." Answered Road. She was a bit wary of Neah first, but he didn´t do anything bad. „Why are you in control?" asked Road with a childish smile. She loved her family so much and now she understood why Neah tried to kill the Earl twice. „Allen is still sleeping." Explained Neah while he ate. Road accepted the answer. „Where´s Beautymark with his pet butterflies?" inquires Neah with a raised eyebrow. „I asked him to buy me some sweets." Responded Road with a sadistic smile. Neah grinned. „Still the same I see." Observed Neah. She was like 8/35 years ago. „What are we gonna do, after eating?" Road was eating a Dango. „I would say that today we get a big mission. I think Allen is going to wake up anytime now." Said Neah. He could feel how Allen was starting to wake up. Road looked curious. „Isn´t he going to be angry?" Neah paled a bit. „He will get over it." Promised Neah halfhearted. He hoped so. After 20 minutes they were both finished. _„N-Neah? Why are you in control of my body?!"_ demanded Allen. He just woke up. Neah let Allen in control. Allen blinked a few times. He was walking down the hall with Road. She looked at him and hugged him. „Awake now?" said Road with a smile. Allen nodded. Road took Allen´s hand and walked on. They were holding hands now. **„She liked to do that a lot with you…..and me sometimes." Informed Neah softly.** Allen remembered how he would hold hands with her. _„Didn´t we do that too? I mean you, me and Mana? There were a few times where Master Cross joined too. I remember holding hands with you and Mana a lot. We only refused to hold hands when we were fighting or with other people. I mean 35 years ago."_ Remarked Allen confused. **„YES! You remembered that?!" asked Neah exicted. He jumped up and down in the window reflection**. _„Yes."_ Responded Allen while he rolled his eyes fondly. „Excorcists Yuu Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Mirander Lotto, Marie, Krory, Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker and Noah´s Tyki Mikk, Lulubell, Jasdevi, Wisley Camelott, Road Camelott, Sheril Camelott and Skinn Bolic. Crows Tewaku, Tokusa and Howard Link, please come to my office. I have a mission for you." Came the Voice trough the Loud speaker. Road and Allen ran. Road dragged Allen so he wouldn´t get lost. It would probably a mission involving the Millenium Earl when they sent so many Noah´s, Excorcists and Crows.


End file.
